bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boys' Dorm
.]] The Boys' Dorm at Bullworth Academy is home to the male students on campus. This is where the protagonist Jimmy Hopkins resides during his time at Bullworth. Description The dorm is a one floor building located to the left of the main gates. It is filthy, infested with rats being a frequent sight at night, and is vandalized frequently. It is also much smaller than the Girls' Dorm, despite the fact that boys outnumber girls 50:10 (49:11 in Chapter 6) in the school. It consists of a recreation room which has a TV (that only displays static, except in the cutscene for Defend Bucky, in which it displays somewhat distorted footage of a swimming event) and sofa, a soda machine, an arcade game console and a table where the students play poker. The dorm also consists of a water fountain, two fire alarms, a board which is regularly updated with notes and a fire extinguisher. There is no bathroom. Unlike the other boys in the school, Jimmy has his own room, however Jimmy cannot enter anyone else's room in the boys' dorm, though when someone enters or exits a room, furniture such as beds can be seen. Interestingly, though the other rooms cannot be entered, all of them contain at least one bed, and a few of them even contain sofas. The students that can be seen wandering around the dorm are the Bullies, Nerds, and Non-Clique Students. The other cliques can be seen when the fire alarm is pulled. The dorm has no school authority patrolling it, unlike the Girls' Dorm. Because of this, much of the bullying the nerds and non-clique boys suffer from the bullies happens here, as does a lot of fighting. There is a total of eight rooms in the dorm. Beta changes At one point in development the Boys' Dorm was supposed to be a two-story building like the Girls' Dorm. If the player stands far enough away and zooms in on the Boys' Dorm with the camera , the original design of the building with the second floor can be seen. If he then slowly walks towards the dorm, the old 2 floor model of the dorm and the current 1 floor model will slowly blend until the 1 floor replaces the 2 floor. Constantinos references this second floor in one of his dialogue lines, in which he complains about "jerks thinking they own the top floor of the Boys' Dorm". In beta, Jimmy's room was supposed to be on the beta second floor of the dorm as referred by one of Gary's beta lines saying "you get changed, by the time we will hang out downstairs". Originally, Rockstar Games planned to give Gary and Petey a common room which would be accesssible by Jimmy. The game originally planned for the dorm to lock its doors at midnight, and if Jimmy was returning to the dorm later than that he'd have to sneak in a window. This mechanic was removed from the final version of the game, but a dumpster underneath a window can still be found behind the dorm. Originally Sheldon, and Pedro were intended to spawn in the Boys' Dorm, and Mr. Burton was supposed to patrol the dorm. Sheldon and Pedro's models of their characters wearing pajamas are included in the game. However the final version was edited so that they don't spawn in the Boys' Dorm. They will appear inside it if chased inside, and occasionally the morning after Halloween. This may be because Jimmy or another older student could be able to bully or attack them without a prefect coming to help them, since they don't enter the boys' dorm. Trivia *Russell is the only older student who doesn't spawn in the Boys' Dorm. He can only be seen inside if he enters the dorm. He can also be seen inside in the mission Halloween where he puts Petey inside a garbage can. *A maximum of ten students can be seen in the dorm at any time. If the fire alarm is pulled and there are already ten students inside the building, no one else will appear. *At night, a random Greaser can be seen throwing eggs outside the dorm at night time, but in the Halloween mission, Pedro can be seen doing this. *If Jimmy turns off the TV, anyone watching it will shove and insult Jimmy. If Jimmy neither apologizes nor defends himself, they'll eventually attack him. This will happen even if Jimmy is the one who turns the TV on in the first place. **There are unused lines for students reacting to Jimmy turning off the TV. *The layout of the second floor can still be seen on the minimap, as seen here. *Unlike Jimmy, the NPCs can access every other room of the dorm, even to fight inside. *There is a glitch that lets you get into one of the rooms using the trash can as seen here. *In the first trailer, Pedro can be seen in the boys' dorm. *If you go through the roof of the dorm using the levitation codes, you can see the minimap layout for the second floor and some remaints of the beta bathroom, like the sinks, mirrors and tag location. *If you enter the dorm and run to the end of the hallway on the right, you will notice another interior or room on the top of the minimap. It is the Girls' Dorm. *The flooring of the second floors bathroom can be found in the data files. They were supposed to be used for the Happy Volts Asylum, but went unused. *The "Warriors" portrait found in a beta image for the Boys Dorm can be seen inside Dragon's Wing Comics. de:Jungenschlafsaal Category:Bullworth Academy